


Flowers (on my Grave)

by Late_Dawns_And_Early_Sunsets



Category: lovelytheband (Band)
Genre: (almost) attempted suicide, Best Friends, Drunk Mitchy, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Kissing, Suicidal Thoughts, bean (the dog), depressed mitchy, they're just friends I promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:41:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27385855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Late_Dawns_And_Early_Sunsets/pseuds/Late_Dawns_And_Early_Sunsets
Summary: Loosely based on my interpretation of Flowers (on my Grave) by Lovelytheband.Jamie goes over to Mitchy's house after not hearing from him for a while. Texts left on read, calls going straight to voicemail, the whole shebang. She "breaks in" and finds him drunk in the bathroom where he wants to kill himself. She talks him down for the night and they go to bed. Fluffy ending, hurt comfort.Triggers in the tags and the notes. :)
Relationships: Mitchy Collins/ original female character
Kudos: 1
Collections: Band Oneshots





	Flowers (on my Grave)

**Author's Note:**

> So, this might be a bit triggering.
> 
> Tw// suicidal thoughts, kind of (almost) attempted suicide, drunk characters, depression.
> 
> Other than that, it's super fluffy

(Jamie's POV)  
\-----  
"Mitchy!" I slam my hand into his door for what feels like the thousandth time and back up. "Mitchy, I know you're home, your lights are on and your car's here. Are you gonna let me in or do I have to come through the window again?" 

I shiver in the cool wind that wraps itself around me. It’s fairly cool for late October in LA, but it’s also starting to get dark outside. I roll my eyes and flip the corner of the welcome mat up, but I don't find the spare key he usually keeps there. A wave of fear rushes over me because I know he always keeps the key there. Nothing would change that unless something's wrong.

"Mitchy, honey, this isn't funny. Are you in there? I need you to let me in," I shout again while knocking on the door hard enough to bruise my knuckles. "That's it, I'm jumping the fence."

I walk around to the (locked) side gate and toss my purse over. I hear beans barking immediately and roll my eyes again as I step up onto the bottom part of the fence that sticks out. I push myself up and swing my leg over the gate and just sit there for a second as I take in the yard's disarray. The pool is green and full of leaves, the fountain isn't running at all and there are broken bottles here and there. He'd never let this happen, I've seen him yell at some asshole for pouring his drink and some dirt in the pool, but this is a whole new level.

I cautiously approach the sliding doors to his house and push it open, surprised it's not locked like all the other entrances. A whole new feeling of fear comes over me when I look at all the empty bottles and cans laying around in his kitchen and living room. Beans jumps down off the couch and comes to greet me, her tail moving so fast her entire body's shaking as she barks at me. 

"Mitchy? Sweetie are you here? I couldn't find the key and you haven't answered anyone's calls or texts in a few days. We're worried about you, babe." Jordan's the one who called me. He told me that he'd called Mitchy six times with no response. He also said that Sam was having the same problem. All of their texts going unanswered, calls straight to voicemail. I didn't believe them until a few hours ago when he left my message from a couple days ago on 'opened'. 

I enter the kitchen, beans trailing behind me in favour of standing near the hallway that leads to the bedrooms and bathroom. I stop at the sight of his chairs from the table all laying on the floor and the pile of dishes in the sink. Something's definitely wrong. Just as I'm about to call him again, beans barks and runs down the hallway.

"Mitchy?" I ask as I follow her. She stops in front of the bathroom door and noses at it, seemingly trying to open it. Just as I lean down to pick her up and take her into the bedroom, I hear a groan from behind the door. "Here girl, I'm putting you in here for now, but I'll be right back. I promise." 

"Mitchy? Babe, it's me, can I please come in?" I ask softly as I lean into the door. I tap on it lightly and hear a muffled, slurred sentence in response. "I couldn't understand you, but I'm coming in."

I slowly twist the doorknob and open it, revealing him laying in the bathtub with his legs hanging over the edge. His hair is greasy and tangled, resting in bunches around his head and his eyes are red and glassy. I see stains all over his shirt and pants as well as tear trails running down his sunken in cheeks. The dark purple rings around his eyes and the slight blush on his face make him look so far from himself. 

"Oh god, Mitchy, honey," I say as I step closer to him. He looks up at me, but his eyes aren't focused and it looks like he's looking right through me. "Baby, hey, are you with me?"

"How'd you get in? 'Took away the spare key and locked the gate 's nobody'd get in." His words are heavily slurred and he looks disappointed. I walk closer and crouch down beside his knee, placing my hand on it carefully. He flinches away and draws into himself. I get down on my knees in front of the tub and try to get him to focus on me. 

“Mitchy, it’s been almost a week since we’ve heard from you. Jordan and Sam are worried sick about you, we all are, love. How long have you been in here, darling?” I look closer and see a half empty bottle of vodka sitting beside him and feel a stab in my heart. He only shakes his head and looks away from me. 

“Please just leave me here. It’s supposed to be this way. You aren’t supposed to care. Please let me do this, it’s all I want.” He sobs, his whole body shaking as he looks up to meet my eyes again. The fear and pain they hold makes my heart break. “Jamie, please you have to let me go. I have to do this, I can’t live like this anymore. I’m so fucking scared and I'm so tired of it.” 

“Mitchy, listen to me. I’m not leaving you, especially not now. Just- oh god, please listen to me, look at me, anything!” I feel the tears on my face and my voice shaking with every word. His eyes meet mine with a sad look, almost like a kicked puppy as he brings his hand to my cheek and brushes away my tears with his thumbs. I shake my head and move his hand away. I lock our fingers together and squeeze. “You can’t leave me. Please, Mitchy, don’t do it. I need you here, Sam needs you here, Jordan needs you here. We love you so fucking much and-” 

“It’s ok. Please don’t cry, Jamie. I have to do this, love.” He sobs again and lets me kiss the back of his hand. “I’ve got some pills, it’ll be quick and then you can forget I ever existed. Easy peasy."

“No! You don’t- you don't have to! You’re drunk and you need someone to talk to about it. Please, let me stay and help. Don’t do this, love, just wait another night. If you feel the same way when you’re sober, I won’t stop you. Just please, wait one more night,” I plead. More tears run down both our faces. “Please?”

“I’m only holding you back! I’m only in your way! I’m worthless, Jamie. I want you to be happy, but you can't be with me like this!” He’s shouting now and trying to push me back. He's not using a lot of force, but it pains me to see him even trying to fight. He also tries to stand up with no luck.

“Ok, hey, ok. Mitchy, please just hold on a second. Here, let me help you up,” I take his arm and use all of my body weight to lift him up in the tub. He leans his head against my shoulder and sobs again.

"'m sorry. I can't do this anymore. 's too much, always a cycle," he cries as he leans into me. I place my hands on his back and hold him up where he stands. 

“It’s alright babe, It’s ok. Step out for me and come sit down over here. We’ll fix this, I promise,” I murmur into his hair.

He nods and lets go of me, then shuffles over and sits down on top of the closed toilet. He looks at the ground and makes a pained noise when I try to run my fingers through his hair. I cup his jaw and coax his head up and press our foreheads together.

"'M sorry. 'M so sorry." He wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me closer. I set my hands on the back of his neck and kiss his head as he keeps mumbling words I can't understand and sobbing. His head moves to my shoulder and his hands tighten in my shirt.

"Shhh, hey, it's alright. I'm right here, love. You're gonna be alright, Mitchy. I promise I won't let anything happen to you." I feel him nod and squeeze me tighter. I kiss the side of his head and push some hair behind his ear. "Is there anything else you need to tell me about?"

"Yeah, there's- 's not a huge deal, but I wanna tell you. 'S on my arm, under my sleeve. I cut it last night and 's really deep," he admits softly in a defeated voice. 

"Which arm, darling?" I ask gently. He points to his left arm and lets it fall away from my body. 

"This one."

"Can I see?" I ask and he nods his head, letting go of me as I step back. He rolls up his left sleeve slowly, revealing a deep crimson cut that's about 3 inches long. It's close to his elbow and it looks fairly deep, but it looks clean and taken care of. “Is it alright if I put a band-aid over it? I just want to make sure it stays clean”

"Sure. Check the cabinet." I open up the cabinet under the sink and see the box sitting right in the front. I take it out and open the box, pulling out a couple before setting it back in the cabinet. 

"Alright, this'll only take a second. Then we need to get you to bed." I take his arm gently and stick the band-aid over the cut. He whimpers softly when I let his arm go, but I kneel in front of him and cup his face in my hands. "Mitchy, love, I promise all of this will pass. I know you can hang on for just a little bit longer, you're so strong. I promise that everything will be alright."

"'don't know if I can. 'm so scared that none of this matters and 'm just living through everything for nothing." He leans into my hands with a hopeless look and closes his eyes. I stroke my fingers over his cheek and kiss his forehead.

"I know you can, sweetie. I'll be right here for you. You're not alone anymore." I let go of his face and stand up in front of him. He looks up at me with the same expression. "I know you don't think you can, but that's alright. We can talk more about it in the morning, love. Let's get some rest now. You look like you need it."

I hold out my hands and help him stand up and guide him out of the bathroom. He leans most of his weight on me as we stumble to the bedroom, but I don't mind. Once we're in the bedroom, he lays down on the bed and sighs. I move to the other side and lay down beside him. He scoots closer to me and lays his head on one of the pillows. I tangle my fingers in his hair and brush it away from his face. 

He faces me and moves even closer, his hand moving to rest on my hip as mine come to the side of his face. I run my fingers through his hair again and he leans forward and cups my face gently with his other hand. He presses his forehead against mine, our noses touching. He proceeds to tip his face down slightly and lock our lips together in a short kiss. He moves away almost as quickly as he moved forward and he looks down at his hand on my shoulder. “Jamie, I need you to promise me something.”

“Anything, Mitchy. What is it?” I ask softly. He’s still close enough for me to smell the alcohol still on his shirt and on his breath when he speaks. 

“When I’m gone, don’t cry for me. Don’t let them break up the band. Just promise me you’ll leave me flowers.” I look at him, dumbstruck for a second, but know that he’ll most likely forget everything he’s told me in the morning. 

“Ok, love. I promise. I’ll leave fresh ones for you every week. Every single type you can think of, they’ll be there. Now please try to get some sleep. I’ll be right back, I just need to get some water.” I kiss his head and wait for an answer.

“Ok, ‘s not like I’m goin' anywhere,” He says before rolling onto his back and snoring softly. 

I stand up out of bed and walk into the bathroom and take the bottle of vodka out of the bathtub. I head into the kitchen, taking the cap off and drinking some of it. I let it burn the back of my throat as I feel myself start to cry again. I take another drink, then grab my phone from my pocket. I tap on Jordan’s contact and wait for him to pick up.

“Hey,” He says, his voice rough and small.

“Hey.” I chew my fingernail and sigh, beginning to pace around the kitchen.

“It’s almost four in the morning, is everything alright?” He sounds as scared as I am.

“Not really. You know how you and Sam told me you haven’t heard from Mitchy in a while? Well I texted him and called him too. I waited almost three days before coming over. I’m standing in his kitchen, Jordan. I- I found him drunk and- and laying in his bathtub. The side gate was locked and he took the spare key out from under the mat. He didn’t want anyone to get in and oh god- Jordan, you should see his place. There has to be at least a week's worth of dishes piled up in his sink. And the pool is green and disgusting and there are cans everywhere!” I sob again, but Jordan doesn’t say anything from the other end of the call. “Jordan, he was going to kill himself. He had some sleeping pills and half a bottle of vodka to wash them down with. He wanted me to leave and just LET him do it! He made me promise to fucking leave flowers on his grave! I talked him down for tonight, but I can’t leave him alone. I’m throwing out the alcohol in the morning and putting the pills in my purse.” 

“Holy shit, I had no idea. I tried to come over a few days ago, but he was gone. His car wasn’t there and beans wasn’t barking, so I left,” He says slowly. 

“Jordan, he- oh god- he was going to do it. He wasn’t going to let me stop him. I almost couldn’t and I would’ve had to watch him- He tried to push me away and he yelled and told me that we’d be happier without him. I don’t know if I can do it again if he tries. Please, you have to come over soon and talk to him too. I told him how much you love him and how much Sam loves him, but you two need to come over and tell him yourself.” I turn on the sink and let the water heat up on the emptiest side. The alcohol is now doing a good job of loosening me up, but it’s also skewing my judgment a bit. 

“We will, I promise. I’ll text Sam in the morning and tell him what all’s happening. You should get some rest, Jamie, you sound like you’re tired. Call me in the morning, alright?” He says softly. 

“Ok. Night, Jordan.” He hangs up and I’m alone again with a mess to clean up and a wired brain. I start with the dishes, letting them soak in the hot water while I pick up empty bottles and cans from the floor. I end up filling two trash bags before everything is picked up. 

I take the bags outside and leave them by the full trash cans outside and head back in, the darkness doing nothing to ease my mind from the fear and pain in my heart. I immediately go over to the sink and grab a clean sponge from under the sink. I use the dish soap and begin scrubbing at the food residue the water couldn't carry away. 

When I'm finally done with all the dishes, I glance over at the clock on the microwave. 6:45. The sun is just barely peeking out in the sky and I feel the exhaustion deep in my bones. I decide to go back into the bedroom and lay down with him, so I carefully open the door and slip under the blankets beside him. I sigh and let myself relax enough to fall asleep. 

====

I open my eyes and move closer to him in the bed. I rest my head on his chest and wrap my hand around his, finally feeling like my brain has stopped. The sunlight from outside is bright now, and it’s bound to be 1:00 in the afternoon. He shifts under me and groans, squeezing my hand hard before letting go and pulling it away.

“Jamie? Holy shit, what are you doing here? Are you ok?” He forces me back genty and slips down to face me. He meets my eyes with concern and I place my hand on his cheek. 

“Yeah, I'm fine, love. I'm ok. You probably have a killer headache, yeah?” He nods, but doesn’t speak. I sit up and he follows, placing his hand on mine. ”Here, let’s get up and get you some water real quick. You also probably need to eat something. Come with me, ok?” 

We stand up and head into the kitchen and he jumps up onto the counter next to the stovetop. I fill one of the cups I cleaned last night with water and hand it to him before popping some bread in the toaster. I look over at him and frown when I see he’s staring out the door at the trashbags I filled last night. 

“You cleaned up?” He asks softly when I hand him the cup. He takes a drink then sets the cup down beside him. 

“Yeah, just a bit. I needed to unwind before I could even think about going to sleep, so I thought I’d help out some,” I respond as I take the toast out and set it on a plate for him. “Here, eat this.”

“You didn’t have to, I would’ve gotten to it eventually.” He takes the plate from me and sets it down, not giving it a second glance until I walk over and stand in front of him. 

“I know, but I needed to, for my own sake. It was no big deal, sweetie. Now eat, you look like you haven’t in a while and you’ll feel less nauseous if you do,” I say as I place my hand on his cheek. He nods and I move away to make some toast for myself. Once I’m finished, I hop up on the counter beside him and rest my head on his shoulder. “Do you want anything else? Like some coffee or tea?”

“No, I ran out of coffee grounds a few weeks ago and I don’t have any tea bags. Don’t worry about it, Jamie. I’m alright, I swear.” He sounds like he’s on the edge of tears again, so I take his free hand and squeeze it tightly in mine. “You never really told me what you were doing here, though.” 

“Right,” I whisper. He jumps down and stands in front of me like I’m the one who needs him to comfort me. His eyes hold the same kicked puppy look as last night when he saw me crying. “I came over yesterday because we were worried about you, babe. I had to jump the fence to get in because you moved the spare key and locked the gate. I found you drunk and crying in the bathtub. You told me you wanted to- that you were going to kill yourself, Mitchy. And I was so scared because I haven’t heard from you in ages and your place is a mess. I knew something was wrong. You told me about the pills and showed me the cut and you put up such a fucking fight.” 

My voice is shaking and quiet. The panic inside me is rising again as his eyes bore holes into my soul. He sets his hand on my leg and moves closer to me, the front of his legs bumping against the countertop. I push myself closer to him and open my legs to trap him in a hug. 

“You were- you just- Please don’t leave me, Mitchy. Just please don't fucking leave me,” I whisper against his neck. 

“Oh my god, Jamie, I’m sorry. I’m so fucking sorry. I saw you guys texting and calling and shit, but I couldn’t pick up the phone. It all felt so overwhelming, I’m so sorry,” he says as he presses his face against my chest. I tangle my hands in his hair and cradle his head against me, kissing his hair and holding him close. “I couldn't let myself tell you guys I was hurting.”

“No, love, don’t apologise. I get it, I understand. I just want to know why you didn’t want to tell me about it. Mitchy, I love you so much and I’ll always be here to help you! Please talk to me, please let me in.” I feel him nod against me, but he pulls back again. 

"I just don't want you guys to get sick of dealing with my shit. I don't want to drive you away, so it's easier to pretend I'm fine. I'm sorry, I really didn't want you to have to see me like that." His hands come up to hold my hips and I hold the back of his neck. 

"Sweetie, you'd never drive us away by needing help. I promise that no matter how much you need us, whatever you need, we'll be there. You don't have to do this alone, love," I say as I press my forehead to his. "I love you so much and nothing can change that. I know you’re scared, but you don’t have to be around me. I know that doesn’t really help much, but I want you to know that. I need you to know that I’m not going anywhere. You don’t have to pretend.”

He nods as tears run down his face again. I move my hand to cup his jaw, gently wiping them away with my thumb. Much like last night, he doesn't say much, just pulls me into a tight hug. His hands clutch my shirt in tight fists against my back and he moves his face to my neck. 

“Do you promise?” he asks in a small voice against my skin.

“Promise what?” I respond carefully, the words I said last night still hanging heavily over my head. He’s using the same desperate tone, even if it’s just a whisper. I’ve known him long enough to read him like a fucking book, but right now is so delecate that any wrong word from either of us could shatter us. 

“That you won’t leave me.” I hold him tighter by the shoulders and take a deep breath.

“Oh my god yes. I promise I’m not going anywhere, no matter what you try to fucking do about it. I’m staying here until the fucking universe is demolished.” I feel the tears return to my face, but I laugh. It’s not the same laugh as if something’s funny, it’s a relieved laugh as I hold him tightly. 

I feel him laugh against me, but I know there's more to deal with than me not leaving. He doesn't say anything else and I don't try to break the silence. 

“How late were you up?” He asks after a while. I let him go and he steps back slightly. 

“I think it was like almost 7:00 before I came back to bed with you. I couldn’t turn my brain off and there was just so much that I was thinking about. I called Jordan at four, but by then I was a little drunk too, so I don’t remember a lot of what we talked about. I do remember telling him to come over sometime soon and to tell Sam to as well, but most of it is a blur. I think I was also supposed to call him in the morning.” He nods and sets his head on my shoulder again.

“Did you tell him about-” He doesn’t have to finish the question for me to understand what he’s asking.

“I think so. I don’t know how much I told him, but I vaguely remember talking about it and crying,” I whisper. His hands move to my back and move up and down gently. I can tell he feels super guilty, I can feel it radiating off of him and in the way his hands move.

“I’m so sorry that I made you feel like this. I never wanted to hurt you, sweetie. God, I’m so fucking sorry about everything, Jamie.” He pulls away from me and doesn’t meet my eyes again, so I reach forward and grab his hand to pull him close again. I press my lips against his hand and move my free hand to gently tip his face towards mine.

“Hey, none of that. I know you’d never hurt me on purpose, love. I also know you can’t control what you say or do when you’re drunk. You were hurting and YOU didn’t hurt me, your pain is what hurt me. You didn’t do anything wrong, babe, I promise. You don’t have to apologize for how you feel. I understand how hard everything’s been lately and I know that you’re having a hard time dealing with it and taking care of yourself. Please don’t feel like you have to be strong no matter what. It’s ok to let go and lose control sometimes.” I move my hand to the side of his neck and feel him sigh contently into the touch. “I love you, Mitchy. I mean that. I love ALL of you, even your struggles. I know how heavy it can get and you feel like you’re drowning in it at times, but I want you to know that I’m here. I’ll always be here for whatever you need.”

More tears run down his face, but he nods and smiles and I can tell I’m the first person to explicitly say anything like that to him. I lean forward and kiss his nose, then his forehead as I wipe at his cheeks. He lets me pull him closer and tucks his head against my shoulder, his arms circling my waist again like they were always meant to go there. His breath on the side of my neck is warm and he feels like home as I tange my fingers through his hair. 

“I can’t put into words how much you mean to me, Jamie. I love you so much. Thank you for staying even when I tried to force you away. Thank you for not giving up.” His hands squeeze my hips and I kiss his temple gently. I don’t dare let go of him because I feel like if I do, all of this won’t be real. Almost like he’s already gone even though I know he isn’t. 

We stay like that for the longest time, him breathing against my neck and me into his hair. Most of his weight rests on my thighs, but I don’t mind one bit. Eventually though, he pulls away from me and holds out his hand to me. I take it and push myself off the counter, following him into the living room. He sits down and pats the space beside him, but I shake my head. He frowns, but I’m quick to give him a reason. 

“I’ll be right back, love. I’m going to get your brush. Don’t worry.” I walk down the hall and grab his brush off the sink from the bathroom, then head back into the living room where he sits anxiously. “Ok. I’m gonna have to sit up on the back of the couch or you’ll have to sit on the floor for a minute. Which one?”

“You can sit up on the back, I don’t mind,” He says. I nod and climb around him to sit up on the back of the couch. He moves between my legs and leans his head back against my stomach, offering a dorky smile that I gladly return as I run my fingers through his tangled up hair. 

“I’ll be as gentle as I can, alright?” 

“It’s ok, my head isn’t tender." He looks up at me with a smile, his head tipped all the way back. I press my hand to his cheek and my lips to his in a quick peck. I pull away and meet his calm eyes and a soft smile on his lips. I brush my hand down his cheek and smile back at him before tipping his head forward and bringing my hands to his hair. 

"You want to put on a movie or something?" I ask close to his ear as I bring the brush to his hair. 

"Yeah, sure. Anything specific?" He responds as he relaxes against my legs. He sighs and I can't help but chuckle a bit. 

"Nope. Whatever's fine." He nods and flips around before settling on a movie about pirates or something. I continue brushing his hair, being careful not to pull it too hard, but he never complains if I do. When I get all the tangles out, I smile and run my fingers through his soft, but greasy hair. "Can I give you space buns?" 

"Hell yes. I have some hair ties in the drawer under the cabinet in the bathroom, want me to go get them?" He starts to stand up, but I place a hand on his shoulder to keep him in place. 

"No, stay here, I'll get them," I say, punctuating it with a kiss to his forehead. I climb around him and dash back into the bathroom, quickly rummaging through the drawer until I find two hair ties. I walk back out to the living room again and see him lying in the floor. Beans is laying in front of him, so I assume he slid down to pet her. He looks up at me and sits up, then scoots in front of the couch. “Come on babe, she can sit up here too, you know.”

“Yeah, but she’s sleeping! Look at her.” He points and I see now that she is, in fact, asleep in front of him. 

“Ok, but you have to be still for a minute. Hold these.” We fall into a comfortable silence and I tie his hair up with gentle, deliberate motions. He laughs when I hold out my hand to him for a hair tie and he hands one over. I tie it tightly and pull the hair, making it fuff out slightly. I repeat the same process on the other side and laugh as I lean back to look at him.

“Done!” I say. He leans back and smiles, then stands up. 

“I’m going to go look at it,” He says as he dashes off to the bathroom. He comes back a few minutes later with a huge grin. 

“Like it?” He nods his head and jumps beside me on the couch. 

“I do,” He says as he lays down and sets his head on my legs. He wraps his arms around my waist and presses his face into my legs. He squeezes me and I run my hand over his shoulder. “Thank you.”

“For what, love?” I ask gently.

“For everything. For staying, for being patient with me, for not giving up.” He nestles his head against my thighs and sighs contently. I Brush my fingers over his cheek and kiss the side of his head.

“I’ll always stay, sweetie.”I smile down at him and he turns his attention back to the tv. Eventually, I feel his grip loosen around my waist and know he's asleep again, but I keep a hand on the back of his neck. I lean forward and kiss his forehead again, knowing that I might wake him up, but I don't care. I carefully reach into my pocket and call Jordan again like I said I would this morning. 

“Hello?” His voice is soft, but loud enough for me to hear him.

“Hey, I just wanted to call and say that everything is better today. Sorry I didn’t call sooner, but we slept until 1.” I run my hands over the shaved part of his hair and smile down at him. 

“It’s all good. I was a little worried though, you sounded so scared.” 

“I was, but we talked it out and I’ll be staying with him for a while, you know, until he kicks me out or something.” He laughs at that and I can hear the worry in his voice melt away.

“Good, he really needs someone there. We’ll come over tomorrow and talk to him, but take care of him for us, alright?” 

“Of course I will, Jordan. Don’t you worry. Listen, I’ve gotta go because I don’t want to wake him up, so I’ll talk to you later. Bye!” 

“Bye Jamie,” He says, then hangs up the 

"You'll never have to be alone again." I whisper before letting myself lean into him in the bright evening glow of the room. The tv still plays in the background, but I’m only focused on his steady breathing.


End file.
